


Your Body or Your Life

by Pixiesnix



Category: Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiesnix/pseuds/Pixiesnix
Summary: In 1776, highwayman Lee steals the innocence of a willing David.





	Your Body or Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a departure, what with this work being set in the distant past. I hope you take it with a grain of salt and enjoy it for what it is.

DATE: MAY 15TH, 1776

 

David’s head started to droop slightly as the rhythmic swaying of the carriage lulled him into a doze. The trip back to London from Liverpool was a long one, and having no other passengers to talk to, he easily began to nod off as the early afternoon sun shone through the windows. Jerking his head back up in an effort to remain awake (an ultimately fruitless one, he knew), he thought back to the business that had sent him so far away. Settling an estate was never pleasant, but it was his job to get things in order for the grieving family. Now that it was done, he was ready to return to London. Not that there was much to look forward to, save for the monotonous parties and tedious socializing with his hopelessly dull peers. He was considering having an ale at the club before arriving home, anything to delay his return to that large, empty house, when the carriage came to a sudden stop, pulling him from his thoughts and sending him hurtling out of his seat. Startled and more than a little annoyed, he righted himself and knocked on the wall of the carriage.

“Driver, what’s happened? Why have we stopped?” he demanded.

As if in answer, a figure appeared at the carriage window. He was dressed neatly if shabbily, in a worn but clean dark blue coat and a black tricorn hat. He had a light blue silk handkerchief obscuring most of his face. David could, however, make out a set of piercing grey eyes staring at him. David’s breath caught, partially from the imposing figure the man cut, partially from the twin pistols he was aiming at him.

It was a highwayman.

David had heard stories of them, so-called “gentlemen of the road” and their escapades. David had dismissed the tales as exaggerations to entertain party guests. He never expected to encounter one himself. These men were viewed either scornfully or romantically, depending on one’s inclinations. Looking into this man’s eyes, David wasn’t sure how to feel.

“Out of the carriage. Now.” The man ordered in a surprisingly pleasing Northern accent. 

David’s immediate reaction was one of indignation, which, in some small corner of his brain, he knew was unwise. “See here, what’s the meaning of this? What do you…”

He was cut off by the sound of the man cocking his pistol. “That wasn’t a request,” the man growled.

David swallowed. He meekly opened the carriage door and alighted, turning to face the man. Those grey eyes looked him up and down, as if the man was considering something. David watched as the man holstered one pistol, the other still trained dead on him. David was turned roughly in the direction of the woods, the remaining pistol jammed in his back.

“Hands up. Start walking,” was the curt command.

On shaky legs, David started to move forward, his hands upraised. He cast a glance over his shoulder at the driver, who was looking at him with pity. As they went further into the woods, David mustered up the courage to speak.

“If…if you want money, I’ll give you all I’m carrying. I just need to…”

“Quiet.”

When they were well away from the carriage, deep in the forest, the man put his hand on David’s shoulder in a silent order to stop. He turned David around and pushed him against a nearby slender tree. To David’s surprise, instead of demanding money, he pulled off the handkerchief, revealing his face. He was devilishly handsome. His face was slightly weathered and bore a few days’ worth of dark brown stubble, but that only made him all the more attractive. David’s cock, which he realized with horror was already semi-erect, began to swell further and strain against his breeches. There was something about this man, something David was drawn to from the moment he first saw him, even with his face almost entirely covered. David wondered if it was his eyes, which were now twinkling with a sort of lascivious mischief as he grinned at him. David suppressed the quake that pulsed through him. He licked his lips and spoke again.

“As I was saying…if it’s money you want…”

“It’s not what I want,” the man interrupted, his voice soft, almost sensual. David swallowed the whimper that was trying to escape his throat.

He looked David up and down again, more slowly this time, like a starving man about to partake in a feast. The very thought of what this man likely had in mind made David’s knees weak. He told himself it was fear, but he knew better.

The man took off his hat and tossed it carelessly to the ground, stepping closer. David’s sharp intake of breath at the man’s proximity only made the man smile wider, the twinkle in his eyes getting dirtier. He could smell him now—a blend of clean sweat and tobacco and something else…a sort of raw masculinity that made David’s now painfully hard cock throb.

The man’s hand brushed against David’s thigh, lingering there for a moment before reaching into his coat pocket and retrieving his card. His sparkling grey eyes flicked down to read the name embossed on it.

“David Mitchell,” the man said softly, almost to himself. David swallowed as a thrill of danger and lust ran down his spine with the knowledge that this man knew his name…and now knew where he lived. The man tucked the card into his breeches pocket, no doubt for later reference. 

“David…” the man repeated, seemingly trying the word out, seeing how it felt in his mouth. He must have liked it, as he reached out with his free hand to boldly stroke David’s face, his thumb caressing his cheek. David had the sudden the urge to take the callused thumb into his mouth. He felt a bolt of panic at the realization of it. Good God in Heaven, what was happening to him?

“You’re quite a tasty-looking little morsel, you know that David?” the man continued, shocking and titillating David with the informal use of his first name. “Not like the fops I usually deal with.” He ran his thumb across David’s lips, eliciting a shiver. The man noticed this and his eyes changed from mischief to naked hunger. Suddenly, he stepped away from David and holstered his other pistol.

“You can run now, David…if you want.” His tone was a challenge, as if daring David to flee.

David’s rational mind screamed at him to run, run away as fast as he could to the safety of the carriage, get far away from this man who was making him feel things he never wanted to. But his legs wouldn’t move. His cock was overriding his good senses and keeping his feet planted firmly in place. He could only stare mutely at the man, his soft brown eyes containing both surrender and a plea.

The man unbuckled his holsters, tossing them on the ground next to his hat. His coat quickly followed. David’s eyes involuntarily dropped to the man’s breeches, and he sucked in a gasp at the impressive bulge he saw there. The man followed David’s gaze down to his own straining erection, then looked back at David, a knowing look on his face. He shamelessly began to rub at his arousal through the linen as he started walking toward David. He stopped when he was a breath away, so close it made David feel giddy.

“You know why I brought you out here.” it was more of a declaration than a question as the man leaned his head to lightly kiss at the spot below David’s ear, causing a shuddering breath. David was visibly trembling now. The man’s fingers began to nimbly undo the buttons on David’s coat, pulling it off him and throwing it over next to his own things. His mouth trailed down to David’s neck, sucking and biting, causing his skin to color. David let out a ragged moan, no longer able to hide his desire, either from the man or from himself. The man smiled, his mouth moving to hover over David’s, teasing him. He brushed his lips over David’s lightly, torturously, before taking David’s mouth in an urgent, scorching kiss. David moaned again into his mouth, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, tasting him, mastering him.

The man’s hand drifted down to David’s aching erection, caressing and fondling through the silk as his tongue toyed scandalously with David’s. David’s hips hitched forward, pressing his arousal into the man’s hand. David was far gone now, eager for this stranger to do whatever he wanted, touch him wherever he wanted. The man let out a groan and stepped back, undoing his breeches and pulling out his rock-hard cock. David let out a small sound of need at the sight of it. The man stroked it a few times, letting David get a good look at it before stepping close again and putting a hand on David’s shoulder, pushing him down onto his knees. He grabbed a handful of David’s hair and tugged harshly, pulling his face upwards. He rubbed his cock against David’s lips, leaving a trail of precum on them that David couldn’t help but peek his tongue out to taste.

“Come on, David,” the man rumbled.

David hesitated. He was filled with the desire to please this man, but he wasn’t sure how to begin. The bawdy stories he’d read in the privacy of his bedchamber by candlelight made reference to this act, but did not go into great detail. He decided to do what he’d imagined being done to him and took the man’s length in his hand, stroking as he lapped at the head. The man made a sound deep in his chest and David looked up at him as he sucked the head into his hot, wet mouth, staring up at him with wide, reverent eyes. 

“That’s right, David,” the man murmured, running his fingers through David’s hair. “You like this, don’t you?” He moved his hips forward, pushing deeper into David’s willing mouth. “This is what you were made for, David. Sucking my cock like a common trollop…” The man grinned almost evilly. “Then getting fucked raw.”

David closed his eyes at his words, demeaning yet arousing. A shiver ran down the length of his spine and he redoubled his efforts, licking slowly along the underside of the man’s cock before fluttering his tongue against the slit. He again took it into this mouth, bobbing his head as he sucked harder, his free hand cradling and caressing his balls.

The man let out a harsh groan, pulling abruptly out of David’s mouth and hauling him to his feet. He shoved David against the tree and took the handkerchief from his breeches pocket. He wrapped David’s arms around the tree behind him before tying his hands securely with the silk. The man did an admirable job, as David tested his bonds and found them quite secure. The man moved again to stand in front of David, his eyes glinting with carnal intent. 

He ripped open David’s shirt, his hands moving quickly to explore the newly revealed flesh. David gasped and arched as the man lightly pinched a nipple before lowering his head to flick it with his tongue. He took it into his mouth, sucking and nibbling at the hardened peak as his hands reached down to undo David’s breeches. His hand slipped deftly inside pull out David’s aching length, stroking and teasing with an almost cruel playfulness as his tongue tormented his other sensitive nipple. David was moaning constantly now, his eyes closed against the sensations that threatened to overwhelm him.

David’s eyes opened wide with surprise as the man’s hands moved suddenly from David’s slick cock to his breeches, yanking them down and off. He lifted one of David’s legs and settled it on his hip, making David’s most secret of places vulnerable to him. The man looked deep into David’s eyes, wide with excitement and glazed with lust. He stared into those eyes as he put two fingers into his mouth, getting them wet before lowering them to penetrate David, pumping in and out with steady insistence. His gaze never wavered from David’s, relishing the sight of his face contorting with pleasure as he opened him up.

When David’s body felt ready, the man pulled his fingers away and placed his cock at David’s entrance. He pushed inside slowly but forcefully, stopping only when he was inside David to the hilt. He waited for a moment until he felt David relax slightly and saw his expression change from discomfort back to pleasure before starting to move. He kept his thrusts slow and gentle at first, letting David get used to his cock before quickening his pace. He gradually increased the force of his thrusts as well, and soon he was pounding David savagely. He pulled out of David almost completely before slamming back in, balls deep, pulling a harsh cry from David’s throat. He repeated this action again and again, undoing David with each masterful stroke.

He resumed his quick, frenzied thrusts, leaning his head down to once more bite and suck at David’s neck, deepening the bruise that had already formed there. David writhed and moaned with abandon, not noticing or caring about the bark that was scratching the soft skin of his lower back, concentrated solely on what this man was doing to him, making him feel. David wondered if he could go mad from pleasure.

The man’s thrusts increased even further in their pace and ferocity, fucking David like a wild animal, carried away with his own need. David’s mouth hung open, wanton moans issuing from him nonstop. David reveled in being used like this, being fucked like a whore. He felt his climax approaching with dizzying speed, threatening to crash over him like a tidal wave. When the man reached between them to stroke David’s cock in time with his thrusts, he cried out as he finally came with violent intensity, pleasure enveloping his senses to the point he thought he might pass out. He clamped down on the man’s cock as he rode out his orgasm, the stranger letting out an almost primitive roar as he came, shuddering with the force of it. He thrust a few more times as his climax shook him to the core, pumping hot, sticky semen into David’s depths.

After a few moments he withdrew, tucking himself back into his breeches before untying David. David couldn’t help but feel a small sense of loss. The man held David’s face in his hands as he kissed him with a tenderness that surprised him. He pulled back, giving David a cheeky grin.

“I’m Lee, by the way,” he said. David tucked that name away for future reference, when he relived this day as he pleasured himself in the darkness of his bedchamber.

David gave Lee a crooked grin in return, reckoning that this would not be their last encounter. He felt a thousand butterflies take flight in his stomach at the idea. Lee gathered David into his arms for a deep, soft kiss before breaking away and collecting his things from the forest floor.

“See you again, David….soon.” He gave David a wink and another cheeky grin before slipping deeper into the forest, disappearing among the trees.

David watched him go, not without regret. He didn’t suppose he could take Lee home with him, after all. Still, he thought as he straightened himself as best he could and got redressed, Lee had all but promised they would meet again. David smiled at that.

He made his way back to the carriage, which was surprisingly still waiting. The driver noticed David’s tattered clothing and disheveled appearance, but said nothing. David climbed into the carriage and settled in his seat, ready to resume his long journey back to London. As the carriage once more began to move, he touched his lips, thinking of the man who had so recently claimed them, claimed him. The return home didn’t seem quite so dreary as it had before, knowing Lee would soon be there, somewhere in the city, ready to take him again.


End file.
